The Tennyson's Apprentice
by PeruAlonso
Summary: Parody of "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". A young apprentice named Ben tries his hand at sorcery but gets carried away. This story is my way of celebrating Fantasia's 75th Anniversary.


**The Tennyson's Apprentice**

Cast:

Ben Tennyson (10 years old) - Mickey Mouse

Max Tennyson - Yen Sid

PeruAlonso: Good evening, ladies and gentleman. PeruAlonso here.

Tonight, in honor of Fantasia's 75th Anniversary, I present to you a spoof on one of my favorite segments from the movie.

It's called "The Tennyson's Apprentice", a parody of "The Sorcerer's Apprentice".

In the spoof are Ben Tennyson as Mickey and Max as Yen Sid.

Also here with me is DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord who deserves the honor of introducing the segment.

DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord: Thank you, Peru. And now, we're going to hear a piece of music that tells a very definite story. As a matter of fact, in this case, the story came first, and the composer wrote the music to go with it. It's a very old story, one that goes back almost 2,000 years. A legend about a sorcerer who had an apprentice.

He was a bright young lad, very anxious to learn the business. As a matter of fact, he was a little bit too bright because he started practicing some of the boss's best magic tricks before learning how to control them. One day, for instance, when he'd been told by his master to carry water to fill a cauldron, he had the brilliant idea of bringing a broomstick to life to carry the water for him.

Well, this worked very well, at first. Unfortunately, however, having forgotten the formula that would make the broomstick stop carrying the water, he found he'd started something he couldn't finish.

("The Sorcerer's Apprentice" plays)

A man wearing a blue sorcerer's hat and matching robe named Max performing magic while his young apprentice wearing a red wizard's robe named Ben was walking upstairs carrying buckets of water and wiping sweat from his forehead. He stopped for a moment to see what Max was doing. A fume of smoke a first resembled a bat but then started to change into a butterfly. As he filled the cauldron with water, Ben was watching. The butterfly illusion then vanished in a flash and Ben shut his eyes then opened them again. Max yawned, put his hat down, and then went upstairs to rest. Ben saw this as his chance to try out out magic himself as he put on the hat.

He turned around and glanced at a broomstick to the magic to the test. He twiddled his fingers at the broom until it moved. Ben got it to move closer to the buckets and gave it arms. He lead the broomstick upstairs to a water fountain where it filled up the buckets with water and then went downstairs to show the broomstick the cauldron that needed to be filled. Ben directed the broomstick to the room so it knew what to do. Ben felt so happy he danced and then sat himself down on a chair. The broomstick passed by doing its job as Ben went to sleep.

He had a dream where he was on top of a summit. First, he got the stars on the left and right sides to fly all around and then became dust that landed on the ocean where Ben controlled the waves from the ocean water.

Ben then moved the clouds to create a storm.

Suddenly, Ben woke up to find the room flooded with water as the broomstick was still filling the cauldron. Ben walked up to the broom to make it stop only to be dragged in the cauldron. He had no choice but to get the axe and chop the broom into pieces.

At first, it looked like it was over as Ben breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door but the pieces of the broom started to come alive creating an army. Ben was just about to walk downstairs when he heard a noise. He opened the door to check and then sees an army of brooms heading this way. He tried to keep the door shut but the brooms burst through and trampled him downstairs to fill the cauldron. Ben hurries quickly to stop the flood but the brooms kept going. Ben found himself in a whirlpool while more brooms came. Ben swam to the book and scrolled through it to undo the mess he caused. The more water the brooms dropped, the worse the flood got Ben was in a spinning whirlpool. Just then, Max came downstairs to see what happened. With a wave of his hands, the water descended and the brooms decreased to just one broom. From under the book, out came Ben who was confronted by Max. He fixed the top of the blue hat and gave it to Max along with the broom. Ben picked up the buckets and tiptoed slowly. He smiled a little at Max who whacked him from behind with the broom and Ben ran out.

Ben: Mr. Peru. Mr. Peru. (whistles) My congratulations, sir.

PeruAlonso: Congratulations to you, Ben.

Ben: Hey, thanks. Well, so long. Be seein' ya. (turns into XLR8 and zooms)

PeruAlonso: Goodbye.

Well, I'd say that was pretty good.

I bet you're wondering why I came up with this. Well, my love for 10-year-old Ben Tennyson and Sorcerer Mickey was my inspiration.

Read, review, and fave, anytime.


End file.
